Innocence
by rubiesandpearls12
Summary: Sienna is a 15 years old orphan with indescrible gifts when she is sent to italy to live with the volturi she finds out about her parents and falls for heart-breaker Alec.


(Cameron Bright as Alec)

(Haliry Duff as Arianna)

Summary- Sienna Mia Dexter is an ophan a shy one who doesn't trust anybody and when she is adopted by Aro Volturi and find out which Volturi leader is actually her real father things just go a haywire especially because of a certain Alec Volturi. Alec drives innocent shy Sienna wild.

Chapter 1. Volterra

I sighed as I stepped out the plane someone was meant to be sent to meet me. My name is Sienna Mia Dexter I have white blonde hair greenish blue eyes with naturally pouty lips I was pretty for a 15 year old that's what people told me I didn't take it seriously I always wondered if looked like my mother I don't remember her. I am only 5'2 so I'm avarage height I'm skinny curvy what ever you want to call it you can see a hint of italian in me becausei'm half italian in my mother's side. It was slighly chilly in Italy as stepped of the plane i was wearing black metalic trim skinny jeans with a wolf print grey vest with a grey cotton pea coat this was finished off by also grey leather stud ankle boots. I hardly wore makeup I had a clear complexion but I wore dark eyeliner which went with my eyes very well my features were sort of babyish but they were reaching a grown up stage. I dragged my small suitcase I would have to ask to get more clothes because I didn't have much but knowing me I wouldn't I'm very shy I mean I don't speak to anybody if I meet some one I'll let them do all the talking until they decide I'm a freak and walk away that's how my life was I was broken inside really having someone find you in a river when you are barely a week old is not a real confidence booster at all. All the foster families got tired of me yes I was overally very polite I would be the daughter they never had but they soon would realise I am demaged goods. I didn't want it to happen what happened to people when they got mad at me it started when I was seven my foster brother was horrible he hated me and I understood some strange little girl coming into you house but he was so mean he bullied me to no end of course I didn't do anything I was stupid pathetic Sienna he had said at the time I wanted to cry but I never did. I was playing wih the locket my mother had left for me I loved it it was the only thing I had of her I wore anywhere he snatched it I remember shouting for him to give it back but he taunted me to no end until I snapped and I could feel something going through me some power I couldn't quiet pin-point but the next thing I know was he was struck by lighting in the attic the windows had been blasted it had to be me of course they ruled it as an accident but his parents were wry of me suspected me so off to the next home this time it was wind then water all the elements I didn't understand but I tried not to get mad or upset then terrible things started to happen the dreams the nightmares. They wrwe so vivid but they ween't even about me I would see dark things in people's past children being abused some being killed some being raped it hurt when I woke up in the morning with a sore headache. I would see someone and then I would dream about them the dreams got lighter sometimes they were happy especially with people my age which was eight but as I got older it became more vivid.

I looked around once outside the crowded airpot I stood the cold wind blew my hair in different directions on my face I looked around I was intrigued I was in a different country I had never left good old America and it seemed weird I had never really felt I belonged anywhere but here was different I felt something strange. "Hello." A voice said startling me I turned around to find a beautiful blonde women with violet eyes staring at me she was inhumanly beautiful she was extremely pale "Hello." I replied I was worried who was she. "You must be Sienna I'm Heidi your escort." She said I nodded so she was my escort I was surprised she should be a model or something she led me to a flash mercedes I got in the back wondering when he would realise I'm demaged goods and send me back a month a day a week I didn't know but I didn't think about it it was better if I didn't it hurt less. The radio played Tik Tok by Kesha I didn't know they played American songs in Italian radios shows how much I knew I sang along quietly I love music anything to music I call it my escape I found out I liked music the day after I was sent back the first time there was an old music room in the foster home I went in just out of coriousity and I never left I taught myself how to the guitar and the piano I also found out I can actually sing so when I get depressed beyond hell I seek out my escape singing to myself palying the guitar or the piano anything to make the pain go away that's how ic oped so right now I was hoping that he had a piano or a guitar. "We are here." Heidi's voice broke me out of reverie I nodded and got out she grabbed my suitcase and told me yo follow her I did so it was hard to keep up with her long strides my legs were pratically aching. Maybe I forgot to tell you what the man's house looks like well is not a house actually it's a castle who leaves in a castle it wasn't really creepy it was just unsettling. I looked downh at my feet as we made our way through the castle I shivvered a whole lot it was cold. Heidi stopped infront of two large doors she looked a t me for a moment then opened them. I was awed at what I saw a large hall with a mowhagny coloured carper acting like a red carpet it led to three thrones all were occupied okay so their royalty what exactly is going on. "Hello Child." This was a loud greeting from a man about his thirtees unbelievably beautiful he had papery pale transulent skin he aproached me. I gulped as I look at his crimson red eyes I hope to god their just contacts. "Non osservi li ha spaventati non li nuocerà bambino." He says I do not understand much italian but I do know he is sayng something like don't look scared we won't harm you child I faintly believe him something about him seems predatory. The room is empty apart from them three Heidi bows before leaving so I'm left alone with the three I don't concetrate on the other two but I do concetrate on the man infront of me his eyes are milky. "I'm Aro You must be Sienna Mia Dexter nice to meet you." He took my hand holding it for a moment too long he is concetrating. "Non molto un piacevole oltre questo bambino ha" He directs this to the other two man who I can't see because he is blocking my way I now notice what he is wearing an expensive looking suit with a cloak who the hell are this guys. "Aro what is your reason for having this human here." Said a voice I peeked to see a man only he looks in his twenties he has blonde-white hair his skin is translucent pale like Aro his crimson eyes are angered yet confused I can't help but think I look like him he has same color like mine same cheek bones and nose I don't take it seriously it's nothing but this feeling is creeping at me now this feeling like I know him even though I'm absolutely sure I have never met him before how could I have met him before. I'm so caught up in thinking I know him I takes me a minute to realize what he has said he called me human and he made it sound like he isn't even human. "Proprio mentre un essere umano i suoi regali è evidente faccialo per non pensarlo sarà di grande usano al Volturi Caius." Aro says okay you know what I understand what he is saying and I'm really confused fear is rising up in me who the hell are this people I need to go back home even though I feel safe here which is strange I feel like they are not human and the Caius dude practically confirmed it. I'm trying to calculate my chances I could just run but then I'll probably get lost. Aro turns back to me "I will not lie to you bambino we are not human in fact we are vampires." Okay I want to laugh and say it's a joke but I know he is telling the truth I gasp stifling a scream of fear then all hell just about break loose thunder lighting the earth is shaking I can't control it the powers I'm too scared to concentrate


End file.
